


受伤的崽崽（18）

by faner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faner/pseuds/faner
Summary: 这里帆儿如果您喜欢麻烦老福特点个心心感谢
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 4





	受伤的崽崽（18）

一关上房间的门，大楠就从身后抱住了九龄。

“2020的龄龄，你好啊。”带着寒气的脑袋在九龄温热的脖颈上蹭着，想钻进领子里去感受随着颈动脉一下一下跳动而发热的体温，贪婪的吸闻着专属于龄龄身上的奶香味。

这一刻，大楠感觉自己拥抱的就是全世界。

被寒冷刺激到的龄龄缩了缩脖子，回握住大楠冰凉的双手，来回搓着给楠楠暖手。

“这么冷的天就穿个牛仔外套，你是傻吗，这是在济南，你以为在南方啊。”

龄龄数落的话语在大楠耳朵里听来就是娇嗔。

“知道啦，我下次绝对穿厚点。”

“这么大人了还跟个孩子似的。”

“在师哥面前我可不就是个孩子嘛。”

说完大楠把龄龄转过来，给龄龄脱了外套，直接抱到了床上，脱掉了龄龄的鞋，褪掉了龄龄的衣服。

“我也可以把你照顾的像个孩子一样。”

露出得意的笑，大楠也踢掉鞋，迅速的把自己扒光了爬上了床。

“你这都是有目的的。”  
龄龄赏给大楠一个白眼就要起身下床，  
“还没洗澡呢”

知道今天这么有意义的一晚楠楠肯定不会放过自己的龄龄只想能逃一会是一会，毕竟这个白萨摩放开了一点人性都没有，想想腰就酸了。

看着龄龄急着要躲的样子大楠变质的旺仔笑就抑制不住了，

“急着洗什么澡啊，反正最后还是要洗的。”

伸手一搂，就把龄龄捞了回来，顺便一翻身，龄龄就被困在了大楠的怀抱里。

大楠的身上还没回温，碰到哪都是冰凉的，龄龄被激的抖了一下在大楠身下缩成一团。大楠才注意到房间里也不暖和，忙抓起遥控器把空调打开，温度调高。

“做着做着就热了。”

坏笑的看着龄龄，看到面色羞红的龄龄大楠满意的“嘿嘿”笑出了声。

低头含住了没带耳钉因害羞发烫的左耳垂，逗弄着，鼻尖呼出的热气喷洒在龄龄的耳廓上，引得龄龄缩着脖子就往后躲。可大楠哪给龄龄躲的机会呢，龄龄越痒大楠越逗。龄龄忍不住只好出声阻止，  
“别，痒，”语气不自觉的都变成了撒娇的语气。

这两个字就像是从喉间挤出来的甜腻的轻哼。

楠的喉结上下滚动了一下，转而放开龄龄的耳垂，移向两片粉嫩的唇瓣。先是温柔的在嘴唇上辗转着，然后慢慢深入，大楠也急不可待了，扫过龄龄口腔的每一寸，找到了闪躲的小舌头，勾着舌尖来回挑逗着，手上也开始点火。还是微凉的指尖划过龄龄的皮肤都引起一阵瑟缩，龄龄双手抵在大楠胸前，感觉到有些抗拒的大楠直接伸手握住了龄龄的下身，龄龄急忙收回了双手。热的发烫的小龄龄在大楠手里受到冰的刺激不禁跳动了一下，然后颤颤巍巍的竖了起来。轻笑一声，大楠手上开始上下撸动着，嘴上也不闲着。

想着明天还要回北京，会有粉丝，大楠就放弃了在脖子上宣示主权的想法，转而在锁骨一下落满了自己的印记。一路吻着，到了龄龄身下，大楠看了一眼龄龄，低头含住了小龄龄。嘴巴不断吸吮着，舌尖不时的划过顶端，情欲不断爬升的龄龄挺起了腰肢想索取更多，上身不停的在床单上磨蹭，似乎想抚平身上的酥麻。

大楠的双手捏着龄龄胸前的两颗红豆，揉搓着。上下都被控制着，加上有段时间没做了，龄龄的感觉来的愈发强烈，还没等大楠再挑逗几下，龄龄就要不行了，嘴边已经溢出了断断续续的哼叫，“楠楠，不行了，我要，我要来了...”

舌头感受到小龄龄一跳一跳的，大楠明白龄龄要射了，于是更加快了嘴上的动作。达到顶峰的龄龄要射的一瞬间赶紧伸手推开了大楠，射出的精华在空中划出了一道完美的弧线落在了龄龄的小腹上。

“龄龄，你舒服完了，是不是该轮到我了啊？”大楠说着把龄龄的手拉向了自己的身下。

龄龄害羞的别着脸帮大楠撸动着，大楠也没闲着，伸长胳膊在床边抽屉里找到了润滑油，挤在手上就朝龄龄身后探去。

许是才发泄完，龄龄的身子还是软的，大楠很轻松的就把一根指头伸了进去，龄龄因为不适感皱了下眉，但好歹也算有点经验了，一边专心的照顾着小大楠，一边放松着自己让大楠更好的扩张。有了龄龄的配合，不一会大楠就觉得差不多了，于是抱起龄龄来，让龄龄一坐到底，同时吻住了龄龄粉嫩的嘴唇，堵住了本要发出的惊呼声和娇喘声。一下就这么深，龄龄急忙推开大楠仰头喘着粗气，“你，你太深了...”撒娇一般的抱怨此时无异于点火的催情药。

这要是还能忍住就成忍者神龟了。

大楠推倒了龄龄就扑了上去，然后环抱着龄龄，搂紧了开始猛烈的撞击。”

“啊，楠楠，慢点，你，你轻点...我受不了了...”龄龄觉得楠楠许久没开荤，再加上今天这么值得“好好过”的日子，一开始就这么猛，今晚上这腰是别想好了。

大楠这边虽说是情欲支配了下半身，但看到龄龄皱着的眉，还是抽过了一枕头垫在了龄龄的腰下。龄龄也回应的搂紧了大楠的脖子。

一屋二人，共赴巫山云雨。

“楠楠，楠楠...”龄龄暧昧气息上了头，一直在叫大楠的名字。

“我在，龄龄，我在这。”大楠应着，更加重了身下的动作，好像在用行动告诉龄龄，我就在这。

“不行了不行了，我要射了，”龄龄摇着头，身下也不停的收绞着，

“等等，我们一起，”大楠使坏的握紧了龄龄的分身，身下的动作也进入了冲刺阶段

“啊——”“嗯——”一声高八度的娇喘声和一声闷哼身，二人脑海中均是白光闪现，一起攀上了快乐的顶峰。

两具躯体紧紧抱在一起，感受着高潮的余韵。

“龄龄，19爱你，20依旧。”

是专场后面背景粉丝的寄语。

“楠楠，我也一直爱你。”龄龄看着大楠的眼睛认真的说。“无论未来会发生什么，我最爱的永远是你。”

只是，我不知道这份爱意还能续多久和你在一起的时光。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里帆儿  
> 如果您喜欢  
> 麻烦老福特点个心心  
> 感谢


End file.
